


Skin and Sex

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the outtakes to Darren's People shoot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skin and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the outtakes to Darren's People shoot.

His phone rings and Darren rolls over, fumbling on his bed side table. 

“Hello?” he says, his voice scratchy. It’s only just after midnight but he’s had a long day filming so he crashed pretty early. 

“I thought I was clear.”

“What?” Darren blinks himself a little more awake. “Is that you, Chris?”

“I thought I was clear, Darren.” Chris sounds  _pissed_ . 

Darren rubs his eyes with one hand. 

“I don’t know what on earth you’re talking about… come on, it’s late. I’m sleeping,” he whines. 

“I saw some photos today,” Chris says, and it’s such a non-sequitur that Darren frowns.  _Uh oh_. 

“Yeah?” he asks nervously. 

“Mmmhmm. Lots of photos, actually. I’m surprised the internet didn’t just shut down.”

Darren’s officially confused. And it’s late. And Chris is being weird. 

“I think I’m going back to sleep now, okay? Talk to you tomorr—”

“ _Darren_ . Don’t you  _dare_ hang up.”

Darren sighs pitifully. “Aww Chris, what’s going on?”

Chris draws in a deep breath that comes through remarkably clear over the connection. 

“Your People shoot photos were released today. All 300 or so of them.”

Darren blinks. 

“Really? There was that many?” he asks. 

Chris is silent. 

“Are you… are you looking at them?” Darren asks tentatively. 

He hears a sharp inhale and then Chris murmurs a low “ _fuck_ ” . 

“ _Jesus_ , Dare. You look gorgeous. So much skin.”

His voice is a little rough now, and Darren blames the slowly building heat in his groin on that. 

“ _Chris,_ ” he breathes, and if his hand brushes across his crotch, well, that’s just coincidental. 

“God, there’s a whole series here of you in the water.  _Ooooh_ and your  _arms_.” Chris’s voice is getting a little breathless now, a little high like it does when he’s turned on. 

Darren’s completely awake now, and he slips a hand under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping firmly around his interested cock. He can’t help but moan a little at the feeling and Chris’s breath hitches obviously. 

“Dare? Are you… are you jerking off?” he asks tentatively. 

“Yeah,” he says, “of course I am. You just rang me to tell me that you’re looking at half naked photos of me and you sound so excited and I just—” he trails off, pumping his hand faster. 

Chris groans on the other end of the line and Darren knows that groan. 

“ _F_ _uck_ ,  Chris, you’re—, are you—, god I wish you were here with me,” he manages to get out, panting now. 

He kicks the sheets off completely, shucks his boxers down until they’re at his ankles, and resumes his tight grip. Chris is making these little grunting noises, the sound he makes when Darren blows him, and the sound goes straight to his stomach. He fucks up into his fist, feeling a sheen of sweat forming on his chest. 

“I wish you were here too,” Chris whispers. “I wish these were your fingers.”

Darren’s brain short circuits at the image of Chris fingering himself while looking at him, thinking of him. It doesn’t take more than two more thrusts of his hips, hand twisting tightly, before he’s coming long and hard across his chest. He just makes out Chris moaning his name through the rushing sound of his own blood in his ears. 

“Come on, Chris. I want you to look at those photos and know that I was thinking of you. Those looks are because of you. Fuck yourself on your fingers for me and come for me. I want to hear you—” 

He’s cut off by the sound of Chris panting and gasping his release, the sound familiar and still incredibly hot. He imagines he can hear the come hitting his pale chest and his stomach twists hotly in response. 

“Oh my god,” Chris whimpers quietly. “I wish you were here right now.”

Darren yawns, trying to stifle the sound with his hand. 

“Me too. I want to snuggle.”

Chris chuckles. “You’re ridiculous,” he says and Darren can hear the fondness in his voice. 

“But I thought I was clear,” he says and his voice is harsh once more just like it was at the beginning of their conversation. 

“Remember? No one sees the birthmark but me, Darren Criss. Seems like you forgot about that part of the deal.”

Darren’s eyes widen. He does remember. Chris had been sprawled over his back, collapsed after fucking him so hard he was surprised he hadn’t gone through the headboard. Chris had pressed a soft kiss to his back, right over that birthmark he forgot about most of the time. “This one’s mine,” he’d said. “Don’t you go showing it to anyone else.”

“Oops,” he breathes down the phone. “Guess you better punish me?” 

Chris laughs. “Oh, I plan to. Maybe it’s time for a little photoshoot of my own.”

And with that he hangs up, leaving Darren alone and sticky in his bed, his mind racing with the images of Chris doing a photoshoot in only a pair of his skinny jeans. 

With a sigh, he sneaks a hand back down to his already recovered cock, hardening quickly. He’s already messy, he thinks.  _What the hell_. 


End file.
